Phenomenon
by PhWoMp
Summary: She always saw herself as a princess locked away in a tower, but Lucy Heartfilia wanted something exciting and new. What happens when she breaks out of her stuffy tower with her two best friends? Will she ever want to return, especially after meeting someone as wild and crazy as him?
1. The Great Escape

**~Phenomenon~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!_

* * *

**Chapter One **

"This is so boring, can't I just wear one of my other dresses?"

She let out a loud sigh as she stood, frigid on a raised pedestal, her slender arms parallel to her body and a large frown on her beautiful face. She had long blond hair that flowed perfectly over her shoulders and large brown eyes, she was slender but had curves in all the right places. She wasn't very tall, but she definitely wasn't as short as her childhood friend, Levy.

"Milady, I have orders from your father to finish this gown for next weeks formal party! Now stand still before I poke you with a needle!" squeaked the old woman kneeing in front of her, a small pin cushion in hand.

Lucy Heartfilia hated her father's parties, almost as much as she hated standing still for a dress fitting. She has dozens of formal gowns and dresses of every length and color in her walk-in closet, why does she need to have another one? She let out another very audible sigh and glanced out one of the large windows as she stood still and let the old seamstress do her work. Lucy wanted more than anything to go exploring outside, to see what lies beyond this stuffy mansion and it's perfectly manicured gardens. She had been out of the mansion walls before, but she was always monitored, like a child. Lucy had an itch for adventure that just couldn't be scratched if she had a chaperone stalking her. She wanted to visit a beach, or see a movie at an actual theater or maybe even go to the town fair that was going to take place in a couple weeks...

But no.

Lucy was destined to live her entire life in this glass jar, she was to delicate and fragile to be left alone in this cold, unforgiving world. She was be put on display for everyone to admire until the time was right and she would be handed over to a new owner. Unfortunately for her, that was going to be sooner then she wanted.

Her father believed in finding 'a proper gentleman', what ever that really meant. He was so dead set on finding the perfect mate for Lucy, that he had prevented her from seeing any male that wasn't part of his payroll. Sure, she dated a few guys, hell she even made out with a couple of them; but none of them made the cut. No matter how much Lucy begged or pleaded to see them again, once a man was dismissed they were gone for good. Her father could be really cruel sometimes.

She knew her father loved her, and she loved him as well, but his match making was starting to become a large burden on her. That was the reason for this party; another wasted effort, hoping to find that incredible specimen that will swoop Lucy off her feet and meet the growing standards and expectations of the pushy father. Jude Heartfilia hosted many get-togethers in hopes of finding a suitor for his 23 year old daughter, after all she wouldn't be this beautiful forever and he needed to get her with a nice man before her looks started to tarnish. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, he was a wise and caring man, but he had a problem phrasing his words. It had always made her wonder how he ever managed to coax her mother into marriage.

"Spetto?" cooed the blonde, her eyes still staring out the window.

"Yes, milady?" croaked the woman in a loving manner as she pinned some white lace to the bottom of the dress.

"How did you meet your husband?"

**XXX**

Lucy was reading under her favorite willow tree on a small hill that sat just behind the Heartfilia Konzern, the sun was starting to set and the air was becoming cooler. Summer was coming to a close and fall was already well on it's way as many of the trees on the estate were starting to show signs of turning. She loved fall, all the bright, contrasting colors on the leaves and the many different fragrances that came along with this season always brought a smile to her lips. She remember jumping through piles of dead leaves with her parents, sometimes she even managed to convince some of the maids to jump in as well. Lucy was also a huge fan of Halloween, even though she was an adult, the idea of being someone else for the day was really exciting; she could be a witch, or a bunny or even knight if she was feeling really courageous. The one thing Lucy never dressed up as was a princess; she lived that trapped, helpless princess life every day and craved something wild and thrilling.

She closed her thick novel and placed it gently on her lap and enjoyed the light breeze blowing through her long locks as she stared at the small town in the distance. She longed to visit the little town without a snoopy shadow following closely behind her, threatening any person that dared to look at the over-dressed woman. Her father didn't know it, but she had been plotting with a couple of her close friends to sneak out while he was away on business. They would dress in boys clothing and sneak pass the guard while they swapped shifts and just explore, they might even try going to the beach before it got too cold. The possibilities were almost endless and Lucy's heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest every time she though about it. Just her and her closest friends.

She couldn't wait.

**XXX **

"W-wait? Did you s-say _tomorrow_?!" squeaked the small bluenette, her eyes wide with shock, panic was slowly creeping its way to her face, "We're not ready yet, Lucy! If we rush this, we might get caught! They'll never leave us alone again!"

"Levy, calm down-" the blond woman started to say with raised hands before the voice of her other friend interrupted.

"Juvia agrees, it still might be a little soon. Juvia does not wish to be caught, Juvia wants to see the town, and the beach and-" This time it was the darker bluenettes turn to be disrupted.

"I may not get another chance!" Lucy said in a huff, Levy and Juvia sat in front of her on the king sized mattress in her large, elaborate bedroom. Her mind was made up, there was nothing her friends could say or do to change that; she had inherited her father's stubbornness. "My father is leaving for three days, he is throwing another one of his 'mixers' upon his arrival. Who knows, he might actually find a man he likes..."

Levy shook her head, a slight grin on her face, "Those stupid parties don't lead to anything! Has he ever found a guy he has found to be worthy of his precious Lady Lulu?" Juvia and Levy both suppressed a giggle.

"There will never be a man good enough for Lady lulu!" chimed Juvia, her girlish side was always cute to Lucy, but in this particular instant, it was more of a nuisance. 'Juvia thinks we should plan it for after the party, that way Levy and Lady Lulu can iron out the finer details," Juvia looked at Levy and again they had to stifle a laugh, having a trouble this time around.

"Okay, you guys gotta cut that shit out!" the blonde snapped at the girls directly ahead of her.

"Now, now, is that anyway for a lady to talk? I thought you were better than that Lady Lu-" Levy never got the chance to finish her sentence, due to the sudden appearance of a pillow in her face. Juvia burst into laughter at the sight of her small friend being plowed in the face, but the laugh was also interrupted by the thud of a thick, soft pillow.

"If it's a war that Lucy wants, it's a war she shall receive! JUVIA SECRET TECHNIQUE NUMBER 87; HELICOPTER WHOLLOP!" screamed the oldest of the women, snatching the pillow that was thrust into her face and swinging it wildly towards Lucy. A battle of the pillows had begun, the sound of squeals and soft thuds echoed in the large room, bits of pillow occasionally making it's way out from it's cloth prison. After a few lucky shots and a whole bunch of 'secret techniques', Juvia had claimed supreme and the three women rested on the bed, out of breath and happy.

Once she had caught her breath, Lucy had brought the conversation back to where it had left off; their great escape. "I think we have waited long enough, ladies. I think the best chance we have at getting out without being caught is tomorrow while everyone is distracted with party planning and my father's departure. No one will pay any attention to us!"

"But what if someone notices us in town?" asked a still out of breath Levy, "Your maids have been going into town frequently, have they not?" Juvia glanced at Lucy with one one brow cocked, as if to validate Levy's point.

"That's why we're going to be wearing disguises! No one's going to pay any attention to three normal looking _boys_!" She put a heavy emphasis into the word 'boy' as she glared at the other two.

"Juvia is still not sure it's a good idea to leave so soon," her face turned to look at the ceiling, her eyes looked unfocused.

Lucy was starting to become impatient with her two best friends; she could understand their doubts and fears, but she needed to make them understand that her time was running out. If she didn't act fast, her chance to see life outside her glass jar would soon disappear forever. "Listen guys, we have been planning this for months now, we have gone over every possible way out, every worse case scenario we can think of and have everything we need right here in this room! Let's go, tomorrow!" she looked at them with pure desperation, hoping they would cave.

"Why is it so important that we go tomorrow?" inquired the worried looking Levy.

She let out a deep sigh and glanced towards one of her windows and into the darkened grounds, she knew she would have to tell them soon, might as well be now."He has a man in mind, that's why he's leaving right before the party; he's going to discuss the plans. If the man looks good with me and says all the right things, he might just have me," Lucy's face darkened as her father's words echoed in her head, her heart sank at the thought. She looked at her friends and saw her feelings spread across their faces as well.

"Lu, why didn't you tell us sooner?" piped Levy, her hand immediately jumped to her mouth as she let out a little squeal. Juvia sat up and looked deep into Lucy's face.

"Juvia wants to know how long you have been hiding this..." her dark eyes found Lucy's brown ones, probing them for the answers and intimidating the truth from the distressed woman.

"I've known for a couple days, I didn't think to bring it up because I was afraid how you would react-" Lucy was the first to break eye contact with Juvia, she stood up and walked to her window and placed a small hand on the cool glass.

"That's stupid," Juvia scoffed, she stood up and walked over to her friend, "Juvia would have agreed right away if she had known what Mr. Heartfilia was planning. Juvia is in!" she placed a hand on Lucy shoulder and looked at her glass reflection with a smile. Levy was soon on her feet, a single tear ran down her face as she joined the other ladies.

"I'm with you, Lucy! Now, let's get down to business!"

* * *

_Hello everyone! This is my second fan fic; my first for Fairy tail though! _

_I was going to make this a one shot, but I'm now thinking of expanding into a short story (nothing is set in stone yet though! Could turn out to be a little longer). _

_I would like to know if this is the kind of story that you would like to read more of! If so, just leave me a quick comment saying 'good' or 'bad' and I'll continue Lucy's conquest! (regardless of the comments, there will be at least one more chapter) _

_So thanks a lot for your time, and I hope you enjoyed my story! _

_See ya next time!_


	2. Well, That Escalated Quickly

**~Phenomenon~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Get down!_"

The three girls ducked down behind one of the Heartfilia Konzerns' perfectly manicured hedges, keeping the hood of their sweaters up and their eyes down. They had been navigating around the guards of the estate flawlessly up until this point; now that they had nearly been caught, the young ladies were on high alert. They had stripped themselves of their elegant gowns and expensive jewelry and instead dressed in large sweaters, baggy jeans, sneakers and some form of cap; the more Lucy thought about their disguises, the more she realized they stood out. These grounds were considered private property and the only people that ever came on to the Konzern were wealthy business associates or distinguished guests; not ball cap totting, gangster look-alikes.

~Sigh~

What's done is done, thought the boyish looking blond, just the tips of her bangs visible through the ball cap she had on. She was wearing a dark green hoodie with a small dragon emblem on the left side of her chest, large faded black jeans and a tattered looking pair of red Converse shoes; yeah, these outfits are good for the street but stand out way too much within these walls.

"What do we do now, Lucy?" whispered the small voice coming from the girl in the light blue hoodie- probably not the best choice in color when you're trying to go incognito- dark wash denim shorts and a dark blue ski toque with long, dangling strings. The short bluenette had a look of pure terror on her face; Levy's parents were far more strict then my father in regards to rule-breaking, they would punish her in the most cruel way possible if they discovered she was sneaking out.

"We might have to use one of our distraction tactics," Lucy murmured under her breath, just loud enough for the two other girls to hear. She peeped around the corner of the hedge and watched as two male security officers stood talking, their backs were turned to them, but they couldn't risk running out from behind their hiding spot. They had come so far already and Lucy wasn't willing to let her dream end here; she will explore outside these grounds, she will do everything she always wanted to do, she will live at least one day as a normal girl.

"Juvia agrees," spoke the voice next to the girl in the blue sweater. Juvia was dressed in a loose fitting, long sleeved, black jacket, her hood pulled over top of a black skull cap and her black, torn skinny jeans; the look was kinda hot, Lucy had to admit. "Which one does Lucy suggest?"

She placed her hand on her chin and thought about it for a moment; she didn't want anything too loud, as it might signal other guards to the area and she didn't want to use her fail-safe plan on something as small scale as this. That only left one diversionary tactic; smoke screen.

Lucy opened the small brown leather side purse she had attached around her waist and removed a petite dark grey sphere and a yellow lighter, the round bomb had a fuse attached to the side that Lucy lit. As soon as the fuse sparked, she gently tossed the ball and waited breathlessly; signaling her friends to go on the count of three.

**One...**

The bomb bounced off the ground a couple times before gently rolling behind the security officers; both seemed to be completely oblivious.

**Two...**

The girls took their running positions, as soon as the smoke bomb went off they would have to run as fast as they could for the back gate and pray that their informant/smuggler would be waiting for them.

_**Three!**_

With a small POP, the sphere exploded into a thick, grey fog, completely obscuring the vision of the men behind them. Silently, the girls ran from their hiding spot and ran as fast as they could for the gate; mean while, the guards were struggling to clear away the smoke and find the person(s) responsible. Lucy knew it wouldn't be long before the cloud dissipated and they were left exposed, so as a precautionary measure she pulled out another two bombs, lit them and threw them as hard as she could in the direction of the growing security force. "Run!" she hissed quietly to Levy and Juvia, panting as the came within view of the gate and yet another dark blue haired ally- this one male.

"It's about _goddamn_ time!" he hissed, his dark brown eyes examining us. After he looked us over, a smirk spread wide across his face and a gentle snicker was just barely heard by the three out of breath women.

"And what exactly are you laughing at, chuckles?" Levy's voice was laced with venom as she eyed the tall, well built man, her eyes examined him from head to toe. He wore navy slacks and a white dress shirt with the top three buttons left undone, showing some of his well-defined chest. A light pink blush crept on Levy's face and she turned her face away with a scowl, not without the male noticing.

"Tsk, tsk, Lady McGarden! I know your mother taught you better than to stare at a man like that! If she saw the look you were just giving me..." his deep voice cooed, he leaned towards Levy with an even wider grin on his face.

"I w-w-wasn't l-look-k-ing at-t you!" squealed the short bluenette, her face getting redder by the second, causing the male to laugh and shake his head. This needed to end soon if they planned on getting away without being identified.

"Although this is quite amusing, we need to get our asses in gear or we'll be caught!" Lucy snapped approaching the dark haired man. She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the gate, Juvia and Levy following closely behind, "I don't think you understand what will happen if you are caught-"

"Death, for kidnapping the young heiresses of the three most influential families in Fiore. I'm not an idiot, Lady Heartfilia; I have come to terms with the repercussions that may result from this little field trip of yours," his tone was cold and bitter, his pace quickened as he approached the locked gate. He pulled a thin blade from his pant pocket and began to pick the lock as Juvia gave him a cold glare.

"Why would Jellal-sama offer to help us if he knew that he would be putting his life on the line?" she didn't trust him; even from the start, Juvia had her doubts about this man but went along with the plan because it was what her friends had wanted.

"Why would you risk your life just to go to town without an escort?" quipped Jellal, his eyes still focused on the lock.

"Juvia doesn't-"

"I know what happened last time you tried to run away from home," he interrupted, his voice was hushed and curt and he had a pained expression on his handsome face, "It's not fair that you are being forced into marriage, or that you are locked away in a stuffy room with nothing but you reflection to keep you company. The thought is barbaric and depressing..."

"Jellal-sama still has not answered Juvia's question..." she said in a whisper only heard by Jellal.

"I want to see you smile... All of you..." the lock gave a satisfying click and sprung open, Jellal's face brightened as he turned to face the heiresses, "Now, miladies, shall we be on our way?"

**XXX**

"A-are you s-sure this is-s ok-kay?" a blush stained the blonde's cheeks.

"Yes, I promise it's good!" chuckled Jellal, enjoying the reaction he was receiving from the young women in front of him.

"B-b-b-but i-it'll m-m-ake a m-m-mess!" whispered a worried looking Levy, her hands folded on her lap and her eyes focused on the foreign object sitting on the table before her.

"Juvia doesn't think this is a good idea..." her eyes darted between Jellal and the object.

"Just put it in your mouth already!" he had to bite down on his lip to suppress the growing need building inside him.

"That's not the problem!" cried Lucy, her eyes widened and she looked like she was going to faint, "What if someone spots us? How will we explain ourselves?"

"It's not a big deal-" tears were starting to form in his eyes and he tried harder then ever to control himself.

"You've done it before! We don't know how to do this!" Levy was blushing like crazy, dropping her gaze to her hands.

"Juvia is willing to try it," her shaking hand reached forwards slowly and just before she made contact, Levy squealed and startled Juvia, causing her hand to retreat and her face to go red.

"It's a_ hotdog_! You guys are making a huge fuss over a_ hotdog_!" Jellal couldn't hold it any more, he started laughing uncontrollably; it was just far too funny.

The three girls sat in their seats and shot vicious glares at the man laughing before turning their eyes on the large hotdogs that sat on the table; they sat there, just taunting the girls. Finally after a few moments, Lucy let out a loud sigh and picked up the bun wrapped pork and brought it to her lips.

"Lucy!" gasped Levy, "Are you sure you want to do this?!"

"What's the point coming out here if we're not going to try anything new?" she looked at her friends and gave them an encouraging smile, "We came here to see new sites and experience things that normal people do everyday! We might as well try some of the food..." she closed her eyes and popped the tip if the hotdog into her mouth, taking a small bite. Her eyes snapped open and her face lit up; it was delicious!"

"H-how i-is it?"

"AMAZING!" Lucy jumped to her feet and took another bite, savoring the flavors and enjoying the moment; she tried her first hotdog and didn't need a fork and knife! "You have to try it! It's_ soooo_ good!"

"Juvia will be brave, just like Lucy!" shouted Juvia, reaching forward and grabbing the hotdog and taking a bite. Her eyes widened in shock; this was not what she was expecting, it was soft and easy to chew and the juices were incredible! "Levy! you must partake in this fantastic meal!" Juvia swallowed the bite and quickly began to devour the rest of the hotdog.

"Maybe I should go ask for some silver ware..." muttered Levy, her eyes still avoiding her hotdog.

Lucy sighed and grabbed Levy's food, before Levy had the chance to ask what she was doing, she slipped the bunned meat into her mouth. Levy blinked a few times and started chewing the food placed in her mouth, a grin crossing her face and a soft moan escaping her lips.

"Good?" Lucy asked Levy, only getting a nod in response.

"Well, now that that's over with, where would you like to go next, miladies?" said a now calm Jellal, he wiped away one last tear and stared at the delighted women.

Lucy finished her hotdog and turned to her friends, she knew exactly what they were thinking;

"Let's go to the beach!"

**XXX**

The sun was high in the sky; Lucy, Levy and Juvia stood bare-footed on the stand, enjoying the warm, gritty feeling between their toes. They let out a collective sigh and began to scan the beach for an open spot for them to put their belongings. Jellal followed closely behind them, glaring at any male that dared to stare at the half-naked women he was supervising.

"I really think you guys should put on a shirt..." muttered Jellal as he raised a threatening fist in the direction of a man that tried to approach, he slunk back under the umbrella he came from.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" questioned a confused Lucy, she was sporting a small white two piece bikini with a pink flower on the left breast and her hair in a pair of high pony tails. Her top was barely containing her breasts and it was getting a lot of attention that Jellal was having a hard time controlling.

"It's drawing in way too much attention," he said with a small blush on his face. Although he was supposed to be keeping his mind focused on protecting the heiresses, he couldn't help but let his mind wander and his eyes explore. He had never seen so much of the girls exposed skin before and he would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little excited. He snapped out of his thoughts just in time to see Juvia talking with a pair of drooling men, their eyes clearing looking down her dark blue bikini top.

"Juvia doesn't understand the question," Jellal over heard the bluenette say as he stomped over to where she was standing, he could feel his blood boil when he saw one of the men wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him.

"My friend and I want to have a little fun with you and we were wondering if you wanted to come back to our place," the smirk he wore was enough to break Jellal's silence, he came and ripped Juvia from the thug's arms and landed a hard punch to his face, a definitive crunch was heard just before the wails of the assaulted male.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" screamed the other man, his facial expressions became distorted and twisted, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT ASSHOLE!" the man ran forward and tackled Jellal, they both fell to the sand and began to punch and kick any part of flesh they could see. Just as Jellal had pinned the man on the ground, he heard a small shriek come from behind Juvia and his head whipped around to find it's source. Panic built up in the pit of his stomach as he watched Lucy and Levy get surrounded by at least a dozen men, all laughing and reaching for the nervous females.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" screamed Jellal, but he was suddenly brought back to his fight with the men that were after Juvia; the one with the broken nose had kicked Jellal off his buddy and pinned him down, pushing his face into the sand.

"Jellal-sama!" cried Juvia, watching as the other man returned to his feet and grabbed her around the waist, "Let go of Juvia!"

"You're coming with us, beautiful," the man smirked and started dragging Juvia away, tears filled her dark blue orbs. She tried pushing the man away, but he was just too strong. Just as she thought she was do for, a tall dark haired figure stepped in front of them; his hands were shoved into the pockets of his swim trunks, his well-built abs visible through the opened short-sleeved, button-up shirt he wore. He didn't look impressed.

"I believe she just asked you to leave her alone," he said in a cold, threatening tone. He never took his eyes off the man holding Juvia.

"Get out of my way before I kick your ass, pretty-boy!" growled the man, his grip tightened on Juvia, making her cry out in pain. Before he could tell her to stop crying, a fist came crashing into his stomach and a kick to the face was delivered shortly after. The dark-haired stranger grabbed Juvia and pulled her behind him, putting some distance between her and her abductor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, watching the man get to his feet and wipe his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Ju-Juvia thinks s-so," she stuttered, her heart was pounding like crazy and she was having a hard time breathing. She had never felt so weak in her entire life; Juvia was raised to be tough, she was taught to fight back. This was strange to her though, she couldn't understand why she had just let the men grab her like that. She took a deep breath and stood next the the man that saved her, she took a fighting stance and glared at the man that was now running towards them.

"What are you doing? Get behind me!"

"There is no need to worry, Juvia has been trained in combat," her eyes grew cold and she raised her foot and made contact with the assailants' groin, his mouth widened as he fell to the ground whimpering, "See? Juvia knows how to take down a man!" she flashed a quick smile to the man next to her; his jaw dropped and he let out a quick chuckle that melted her heart, she had never heard anything so sexy in her life. Just as she was about to ask for his name, Lucy's scream brought her back to their current situation.

"LUCY!" cried Juvia and Jellal in unison, their panic stricken faces turned to see her and Levy being carried off the beach.

"Friends of yours?" asked the dark-haired man, now focusing his attention to the sounds of distress in the distance.

"Yes! Please, help me save them!" Juvia took a few steps towards her friends but was held back; the man behind her just smiled and shook his head. "What are you doing? Let go of Juvia! Lucy and Levy need help!"

The man pointed in the distance and smirked, Juvia looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a male with pink hair and a woman with red hair. She gave the man a curious look and waited for his explanation.

"You want to stay back, things tend to get messy when those two get involved."

* * *

...

Well, that chapter escalated quickly...

I hope you enjoyed! I was originally just going to make this story a really quick 2/3 part story, but I kinda got distracted by this chapter... If you enjoyed it, let me know and I will extend the story! For now, it looks like it will be 4 to 5 chapters!

This is a Nalu story, but if given enough support, I will extent it into a couple other romantic side stories!

Please R & R! Leave me a comment if you get the chance! Thanks for reading!

See ya next time! =D


	3. Gettin' To Know You

**~Phenomenon~ **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter Three **

"Oi! What the fuck do you think you're doin'?" the voice of the pink haired male boomed over the sounds of Lucy and Levy's cries, his threatening gaze was enough to temporarily stop the kidnappers in their tracks.

Before the thugs stood tow young adults; one male with light pink hair, wearing a thin red jacket (left open) and orange swimming trunks and a red-headed female dressed in a black one-piece cover-up. Both adults looked fit. They both had muscles and well toned physiques, but Lucy doubted their ability to fight against this many men.

"Get outta our way punk, this ain't any of yer business!" called the voice of one of the thugs.

"Do you really think I'm going to just let you walk away without trying to stop you?" pinky sneered.

"Move out of the way, boy! These ladies are coming with us! Once we're done with them, you can have them back!" Laughed a voice from within the crowd, the men around joining in.

"We ain't givin' you the choice, asshole! Let them go or we'll beat you down!"

All of the men stopped laughing and stepped forward; they started flexing their muscles and cracking their knuckles, only two men remained behind to hold their captives. Now more then ever, Lucy worried about her safety.

"Run, please! You don't have to do this!" cried Lucy with tears in her eyes. She wanted them to continue, honestly she wanted them to succeed in bringing these men down. it just didn't seem possible, and it didn't seem fair to drag these poor people into her problems.

"We can't do that," spoke the woman in a cool voice.

"You should listen to the little girl and beat it while you can!"

"We will ask you only once more," spoke the red head with a cold, commanding tone, "Let the women go, or you will feel our wrath," her eyes were dark and malicious, her glare spoke louder than her words.

Upon hearing her small speech, some men exchanged worried looks, one actually apologized and ran! The two captured women didn't know what to think; as far as they knew, Juvia has been long since kidnapped, Jellal has been beaten and these two people trying to help them will be the next to fall. The biggest thug snickered and stepped forward to the front of the pack, he raised and flexed one of his thick arms and motioned for his buddies to follow him.

"Do you honestly think the two of you can take all of us on?" he burst out laughing yet again and his comrades followed shortly after, "Some gay mother fucker with pink hair and an uptight bitch on her rag? Sorry assholes, you're gonna need an army to take us down!" This time, the main thug was the only one to laugh; the poisonous aura coming from the pink and red haired individuals was intense enough to make the air around them colder and the looks in their eyes said that they meant business.

"A bitch... on her...rag?" muttered the red head, her whole body was trembling, the pink haired male next to her looked as if he was going to pop a vein and took a few steps forward.

"You wanna say that to my face, _motherfucker_?" he was coming closer to the thugs and that's when Lucy got a better look at him. He was muscular and tan, he didn't have muscles as big as most of the thugs here (most seemed as if they were on steroids), but he had height and agility on his side. The pink haired man was now face to face with the main thug, no fear was in his face and he tossed the thin red jacket he was wearing to the ground.

"Well ain't you a ballsy bastard!" chuckled the thug, he was about to push the pinky away but the 'ballsy bastard' grabbed his arm and tossed the enormous man over his shoulder and into the sand, he then delivered a swift kick to his mid section. All of the surrounding thugs stood in shock, not getting the chance to retaliate; before they knew what was happening, a flash of red and black came ripping through them. Most of the men were on the ground clutching some part of their body and crying out in pain, the only ones that still remained were holding Levy and Lucy. They were shaking violently as the pink haired man and the red headed terror slowly starting to approach them, their eyes were filled with fire and their faces begged the last of the thugs to come at them. Without another word, the remaining men dropped the hostages and fled in horror, never once looking back.

Both Levy and Lucy dropped to the ground and grasped each other and closed their eyes in fear, they had no idea what was going to happen next. After a moment of holding her friend, Lucy decided to crack open one of her eyes and came face to face with the man who helped beat up the kidnappers, a wide smile on his handsome face.

"Oi, you ladies alright?" he said with a bit of concern in his voice. Lucy opened her eyes wide and looked at the man, she would be lying if she said she wasn't just a little scared. "Did those guys hurt you at all?"

"Please don't hurt us!" cried Levy, refusing to open her eyes, "This was a terrible idea, Lulu! We should have never left the Konzern!" She buried her face in Lucy's neck and continued to bawl her eyes out.

"Ah shit! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you guys! I just-" his hands immediately jumped up and his expression became nervous, he then fell on his behind and crossed his legs, letting out a loud sigh before continuing. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt is all..."

"Back away from them, Natsu! Can't you see that they are still distressed?" the woman grabbed his forearm and dragged him away from the girls, just far enough to slow Levy's tears.

"**LUCY! LEVY**!" the frenzied voice of Jellal was closing in on the girls, Juvia and a dark haired man following closely behind. His face was swollen on the left side and a thick layer of sand was stuck in his hair.

"Jellal!" squeaked Levy, finally managing to pull herself off Lucy and bounding towards her guardian, "What happened to your face?!"

"What's wrong with my face?"

"It looks disgusting!" the small bluenette reached forward and poked the puffy face and received a hiss in return.

"I guess I got a little roughed up trying to pull a couple guys off Juvia..." his face was stained pink as he looked back at his female friend.

"No kidding, if I hadn't shown up they would have gotten her!" chuckled the man as he gestured towards Juvia.

Jellal gave the man a cold glare and snarled, "If you had shown up at the original meeting spot, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess in the first place!" he was now butting heads with the black haired male. If looks could kill, they would both be exploding into a million pieces by now.

"My deepest apologies, Jellal. I tried my best to escort these idiots to our rendezvous spot, but they wouldn't stop fighting," the red headed woman gave pinky a death stare and walked towards Jellal, pulling him off the other fuming male.

"It's not me you need to be apologizing to," snapped Jellal, his eyes darted between Lucy, Levy and Juvia, "These ladies almost got kidnapped! I told you something like that might happen! People are bound to recognize them, they are the daughters of incredibly powerful men! If they had been captured-"

"But they weren't," the pink male cut in, he was laying in the sand with his hands beneath his head, "So why are you making a big deal out of something that never happened?"

"**BECAUSE IT SCARED THEM SHITLESS**!" roared Jellal, his face glowing red, "This is their first time being out without security and they almost get _raped_! Had I known this was going to happened, I would have asked Laxus and his buddies for help!" he stomped over to the man laying down and kicked some sand in his face, pinky sat up quickly and coughed the sand from his mouth and lungs.

The red headed woman grabbed Jellal's shoulder and stared at the beach, misery was etched into her beautiful face, "I know we let you down, you're right. We failed you and these women," her eyes looked at each one of the heiresses as she muttered a soft 'sorry' to each one.

Lucy sighed and stood up, turning her back to the group of people that gathered, "Calm down, everyone," her voice was gentle. "Pinky is right, nothing happened to us. I am willing to forget what happened-"

"It's not pink... it's salmon..." muttered the young sand covered man; his words lost in the air.

"Lucy! How can we forget what just happened?! We could have been in a lot of danger-" Levy said in a shrill, panicked voice. Lucy didn't wait for her to finish, she kept her back to her timid friend.

"I'm not going to lie, that was a terrifying experience. But I have never felt so alive in my life!" a wide grin spread across her plump lips.

"Juvia agrees," Levy turned her face to Juvia and was left with a shocked expression on her face, "Juvia has never been in a real fight, and thought it was exciting! Juvia wants to experience other exciting things!" she turned to the man standing next to her and gave him a large grin, gaining a chuckle in return.

"See, Levy! This is what we wanted; adventure, thrills, danger-"

"I said nothing about _danger_!" huffed the small girl, crossing her arms across her small chest.

"We knew the consequences of leaving the Konzern; if we weren't prepared properly, we have no one to blame but ourselves."

"Lucy," murmured Jellal, he didn't dare approach the blond. Silence hung over the group of young adults, all taking in the curvaceous blonds words. Finally, the man referred to as 'Natsu' stood up and broke the ice. "So, umm... do you guys... wanna go back home? I mean... we kinda ruined your day out, didn't we?" His hand reached behind him and rubbed his tanned neck, his eyes dropping to the sand.

"No."

The response shocked everyone; no one expected Levy to speak those words. "Lucy is right, I mean... why even bother coming out here without the uptight security if we're not willing to live a little?" a smile graced her beautiful face as she ran up to her blond friend.

"So, why don't we start having some fun?" Lucy giggled, turning to her group of friends.

* * *

"Fairy Tail?" inquired Lucy, she was sitting on a large beach towel with the red haired woman named Erza and the pink haired male named Natsu.

"Yeah, it's a small bar owned by one of our friends!" smiled Natsu.

"Is that it? You're just... drinking buddies?" Lucy tilted her head and rested it in her hands. She had been asking her two new friends how they had come to meet Jellal, seeing as he is constantly at her father's mansion. A bar. She would have to scold her dark haired friend next time she got the chance to speak with him privately.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," replied Erza softly, noticing the worried expression on the blond's face. "Jellal and I have known each other since we were children, but recently reunited after a few years of separation."

"Really?" There was a small twinkle in Lucy's eyes. Jellal constantly teased her about her childhood, this could be a chance for her to gather some dirt on him, "Do you think you could tell me some stories? I would love to hear them!" she said with an evil smirk.

"I would love-"

"UGGGH!" interrupted an annoyed Natsu. He had heard his friend coo over this man for the past 12 years and didn't care to hear about him any more. Especially their first kiss. Holy fuck was that tale old.

"Natsu!" pouted Lucy, placing her hands on her hips while Erza gave him a death glare. "I _really_ want to listen to Erza, so if you don't mind-"

"I do mind!" he cut in again, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Then you can leave," snapped Erza, "No one is asking you to stay. Go fight with Gray or something." she turned her gaze back to Lucy. Just as she began to speak again, the 'Salmon' haired male scooped up the babe with the brown eyes and threw her over his shoulder.

"**EEP! NATSU! PUT ME DOWN**!" she screeched, pounding at his muscled back and getting nothing but a chuckle as a response.

"You put her down this _instant_, Natsu! Or so help me god, I will-"

"**CAN'T DO NOTHING TO ME IF YOU CAN'T CATCH ME**!" he laughed as he ran full speed towards the water, holding a screaming Lucy tight against his shoulder. Erza was quick to rise to her feet, but knew that it was pointless to follow. She stood in place, smiling as she watched one of her childhood friends jump off a dock with the young woman they saved. He was a complete idiot, and she would be sure to punish him for interrupting her stories. For now, she will leave him be; he has been through enough pain these last few years and it was nice to see him smile.

She sat back down on the towel, making sure to keep a close eye on everyone's belongings while occasionally looking towards the happy group of people playing in the ocean. It has been quite a long time since there has been peace like this and she would be sure to treasure it.

* * *

_Whelp, I guess I have kept everyone waiting long enough! _

_Soooo sorry about the delay, my computer completely sucks and over heats waaay too quickly. I had to restart the ENTIRE STORY three times! _

_I am not too happy with chapter, but I promise to make the next one much more interesting! _

_Thank you to everyone that faved and followed this story! It makes me feel happy that people actually like it so far! _

_Don't forget to leave a comment or suggestion in the box below, I am open in ideas! _

_Thanks for reading Phenomenon! See ya next time! _


End file.
